User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 3 - Beginning
Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 3. I am your host, the Overseer of the Battle Realm. It has been quite some time but we are finally back for another glorious event. The Daedric Princes have gathered here for us another 24 contestants that will amuse us for the next few days. Uh I am just shaking with anticipation, I love to see murder, betrayals and good old fashioned fights to the death. So without further ado... The 12 Factions for this season are: *Faction 1 - College of Winterhold *Faction 2 - Imperial Legion *Faction 3 - Nelthars *Faction 4 - Dawnguard *Faction 5 - Stormcloaks *Faction 6 - Guards *Faction 7 - Thalmor *Faction 8 - Thieves Guild *Faction 9 - Regulators *Faction 10 - Dark Brotherhood *Faction 11 - Companions *Faction 12 - House Telvanni Ah, rught away I am very enthused about this season. A faction of assassins, how lovely. I will be rooting for them for sure. The tributes for this season are: I am going to teleport them this instant to the chosen section of the arena. This time we'll be dropping them into a treacherous mountain region of the Battle Realm. Plenty of places to slip and fall to their deaths... :~Hahahahaha Let's see what awaits them inside the Battle Realm! :~Hahahahaha That's what I like to see, right away to open up this glorious week of death and murder...a thrilling murder. That mage really should've stuck to his magic, getting into a fist fight with a Companion was not a good idea. Camping equipment, that Nelthar knows how to think ahead. It will be very useful in the days to come. The Stormcloak, however, goes for the magic scrolls. Thinking of burning a few people alive there? :~Hahahahaha What did I tell you about the terrain. Gottfried should've watched where he was going, now he's nothing but paste all the way down at the foot of the mountain. Stormcloaks sure are aggressive, and going for the Imperial Ria...seems they still aren't over the whole betray the Nords to please the Thalmor thing. Our first temporary alliance, with four people no less. Let's see how that turns out for them in the future. Backstabbing is a common occurrence here in the Battle Realm. Look at that, the sneaky assassin decides to stay at the cornucopia. With her skills she will blend into those shadows very easily. No one will see her, very smart. Though I would still prefer it if she goes out and puts her skills to the test against other tributes. This was a good start to the season. Plenty of murder to quench my thirst for blood. Let's hope things keep to this leisurely pace, it will certainly make for an entertaining season. Well everyone, we shall be back later for the rest of the events of the first day. So make sure not to go anywhere. ---- Please follow the link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale